


Apology Brojobs

by petershorcrux



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: riverdale_kinkmeme, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: A fill for a prompt over on the kinkmeme that can be foundhere:"Reggie helps jerk Archie off since his wrist is still sore"





	Apology Brojobs

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them both, sue me.
> 
> i started this show today and didn't think i would get this into the characters but here we are... like and they're all so shippable?? this show is going to be the death of me.

“Oh shit look,” Reggie shouts loudly and Archie looks around frantically thinking Reggie’s noticed someone else in the locker, “your face is almost as red as your hair!” he finishes in a way that has Archie both sighing in relief and levelling Reggie with a pointed glare.

Reggie scoffs and slides his hand lower to rest just above the waistline of Archie’s jeans. “You really think I want to get caught giving another guy a handjob?” Reggie asks incredulously. “I have a reputation to maintain as a certified Lady Killer,” he grins at Archie, whose face has yet to soften any, “no disrespect to the gays or anything but I don’t think any of the chicks at our school are all that receptive to the whole bi thing.” 

Reggie stops a moment and thinks, “Not that I’m bi or anything,” he says and then stops again, “I mean there was this one time with Kevin where I thought you know maybe. But I think that may have been the Everclear…” Reggie looks off towards the end of the row of lockers before shrugging, “Dude’s got some nice lips though maybe I should let him suck my dick.”

“Don’t think you’re his type,” Archie says flatly. It’s a lie, he’s heard Kevin talk about wanting to blow Reggie a few times—more times than he’s all that comfortable with…

“Shit, you sure,” Reggie whips his head back and gives Archie a hurt look, “well, fuck, never mind then” he grumbles.

“Reggie, man,” Archie starts before letting out a loud sigh and letting his head face back onto the locker the other had pushed him back into, “if you’re really going to do this…just get on with it” he finishes and inclines his hips towards Reggie.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Reggie says focussing his attention back onto the boy in front of him. “Can always just ask him.”

Archie wants to protest to that tell him not to but he has a hunch that Kevin would never forgive him if he did that. So instead Archie just nods and closes his eyes as he listens to Reggie mess around with his belt buckle.

“Have you ever done this before?” Archies asks quietly as he feels Reggie unbutton his fly and pull down his zipper. He’s half-hard already from both sexual frustration and…the surrealism of it all. This is one hell of a way to apologise to someone.

“Uh,” Reggie doesn’t answer and Archie cracks open his eyes to regard Reggie for a moment before closing them. “Well,” Reggie starts but doesn’t finish his sentence.

“It doesn’t make you gay,” Archie says quietly even though he’s not all that entirely sure what exactly makes someone gay besides like…being gay. And Reggie doesn’t seem gay. Not that he’s trying to stereotype or anything, like, he’s got a gay friend and… Wow, he’s really got to not have this social justice crisis right now. Because right now was about getting off and that becomes a hell of a lot more apparent and real when his pants are pulled open and his boxers pull down just enough so that his dick springs free and the cold, conditioned air of the locker room hits it.

Reggie lets out a loud whistle and Archie can hear him say something like “nice” before he takes Archie into his hand. Archie immediately lets out a pant and Reggie laughs. “I guess I should say that this doesn’t make you gay, either,” Reggie says, “but it totally does.” Reggie laughs and Archie can’t help but laugh too.

Archie is a little surprised that his own sexuality didn’t really seem to be something he considered before Reggie brought that up. Sure, there have been times when he and Jughead had fooled around, hell, even he and Kevin had done some things. But he hadn’t really put too much thought into it, hadn’t really had the time, really. Maybe he’s bi, or something. 

Instead of really putting more thought into that Archie simply responds with a “Shut up, Reggie,” and pumps his hips forward into one of Reggie’s strokes. And Reggie certainly has done this before because the way he’s moving his hand and the weird yet amazing things he does with his wrists cannot strictly come from jacking his own dick. 

Archie opens his eyes to see Reggie looking unabashedly at his face and blushes again. Reggie smirks in response and says “hold on” before stepping away and leaving him with his dick, now fully hard, standing there with a dumb look on his face. 

Reggie walks over to his own locker, gait a little off and Archie smiles because he knows that Reggie is turned on, too. Reggie fiddles with his locker pad for a little bit before reaching in and grabbing something quickly before whipping around. There’s a quick jolt that shoots through Archie’s body and has him almost moving to cover his dick before he sees that Reggie has a bottle of lube in his hand, which he holds triumphantly. Another hurt look crosses Reggie’s face before he saunters back over to Archie.

“S’cold,” Archie mumbles, slightly ashamed. Though really, he wouldn’t put it past some of the guys on the football team. They seemed to be a little loose with their loyalty to him sometimes. 

“Wouldn’t do that, bro,” Reggie says, and he almost sounds a little offended, “this is an apology,” he finishes.

Archie looks at Reggie and can tell how serious he’s being. And for some reason, that turns him on a little; he nods at Reggie mutely and gives him a wide smile and the other teen perks up a bit.

Reggie pops the cap on the bottle and pours out a generous puddle on his hand before going to lob it over his shoulder and back in the general direction of his locker before Archie extends his hand. Reggie furrows his brow a little before placing the bottle in his outstretched hand. Archie closes his fingers around the bottle before using his other hand, the injured one, to pull Reggie back with his fingers gingerly pulling the other teen closer by the elastic band of his track pants; Reggie allows himself to be tugged forwards without protest and only really responds with a small grin.

Archie tugs at the other’s track pants with his injured hand while he fidgets with the bottle of lube in his other hand. Reggie helps him out by softly pulling Archie’s hand away from his track pants and pulling them down himself, pulling them just low enough for them to rest under his balls. Archie looks down and pays his own tribute to Reggie’s dick with his own mumbled “nice” to which Reggie smirks.

When Archie manages to get the bottle of lube open and pour some out onto his hand he drops the bottle haphazardly and tentatively reaches for Reggie’s dick. For a moment he preoccupies himself with feeling and Reggie lets out soft hisses as Archie smears the lube over the other’s dick. Reggie seems to lose himself in it a little and watching him is kind of nice as the other teen gnaws on his lip and allows his head to loll back. 

When Reggie is able to bring himself back he looks down at Archie’s dick before returning the favour with a vengeance. All of the tricks he used with his un-lubed hand are magnified by the  
lack of friction that comes with the lube and Archie immediately loses his own rhythm and ends up with his head thrown back against the locker and his mouth agape letting out loud moans.

“Jeez,” Reggie says as he does one trick that has Archie’s legs wobbling, “I thought you didn’t want to get caught,” he goads. 

Instead of coming up with a quip, Archie tightens his hold on Reggie’s hand and gives it a firm stroke. Reggie lets out a low murmur of “fuck” and lets his head fall against Archie’s shoulder; Archie laughs and returns to his own stroking of the other’s dick.

After a while Archie feels Reggie bat his hand away from his dick and instead shuffles forward to align their dicks up together before grabbing a hold of them both in his hand. There’s more of a focus on stimulating the heads of their dicks this time and the callouses on Reggie’s palm only heighten the stimulation. Archie gnaws on his lip and for want of something to do with his hands grips Reggie’s shoulders. 

“I’ve thought about us doing something like this before,” Reggie admits with a pant and there’s a hunger in his eyes when Archie meets them that lets him know that he’s maybe a little too gone to care if thinking about things like that make him gay.

“Yeah,” Archie asks and his breathing hitches a little when Reggie does one of his wrist flicks and Archie can feel pre-come ooze from the tip of his dick. He looks down at the image, of his and Reggie’s dicks held tight against each other with Reggie’s hand pumping leisurely. “I’ve thought about us a couple of times too,” Archie says and it’s true—a few times. But now, with the reality of the situation hitting him his mind is running rampant and offering up all sorts of scenarios they could be in.

“I’ve thought about you on your knees and sucking my dick, I’ve thought of fucking you with a dildo, splitting you open on my dick while you begged me to fuck you” they both let out matching groans. “And when you came back this summer ripped like that,” Reggie nods at Archie’s exposed torso and licks his lips, “I thought about coming all over those abs of yours.” 

“Fuck,” is all Archie can really reply with; that and a sharp thrust of his hips into Reggie’s hand.

Archie looks at Reggie for a second before he uses his grip on Reggie’s shoulders to pull him down in a hard kiss filled with clacking teeth and tongues rolling over one another. Reggie crowded Archie even closer into the lockers behind and reached around to grip Archie’s ass with his free hand. Archie let out a groan and rolled his hips, which Reggie returned. 

It then turned into that, more Reggie and Archie fucking Reggie’s tight grip on both of their dicks and making out than a simple handjob. But they didn’t complain as they both chased after their orgasms like the healthy, horny teens they were. 

Reggie came first, coming over his hand, over Archie’s and his own dick, and between the two of them. Archie followed not long after with a low moan making as much of a mess as Reggie did.

Reggie pulls back from the kiss first and rests his forehead against Archie’s. When Archie opens his eyes he finds Reggie again looking at him unabashedly before saying, proudly, “Looks like I fulfilled another fantasy of mine,” he said and looked down at Archie’s torso which was very much indeed covered in his (and Archie’s) come. 

Archie gave him an unimpressed stare before they both devolved into loud laughs.

“Do you forgive me,” Reggie asked, somewhat seriously.

“Never held it against you,” Archie replied, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr and cry about all of the cute boys on this show on [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com)  
> and also come cry with me about the fact that Ross Butler won't be playing Reggie next season ;-;


End file.
